Unforseen Encounters
by Jrisa
Summary: An unforeseen encounter turns into an affair that may cause raucous in the peaceful Jakku.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Pleasant Encounters**

The fury in his eyes was that of raging fire rolling down the hills. He sent the papers flying throughout his room, a sort of rage quit from his part.

"Sir, if you have a different perspective on the way we are running the first order we can talk about it. If I-"

''No!" Ren Thundered back interrupting the man in suit

"I had given you fourteen days to complete the re-establishment"

"Indeed sir, however that is not enough to compile our men to your standards, they are simply men after all. If we could just-"

"Quiet!"

Ren ambled back and forths with his arm bent on top of the other. His fingers pulling on his pale chin. "How many men do we have in order" Ren turned his back to the trooper

"Uh-uhm" the trooper anxiously looked to the scattered papers on the floor. "We have…" The man almost slipped on his own tie. "One-Hundred and seventy-four, sir!"

"Fine, we will send them to Jakku. However, before that happens, bring the board to the table today evening. let us meet where always"

"Yes Sir" The trooper walked out, careful not to hit his white helmet on the entrance.

* * *

"Ah yes, of course. . Yeah no problem. I'll meet you there then. Okay the one next to the antiques shop. Alright see yah!"

She sat at her desk, turning the rolling chair left and right thinking about anything that could be worth taking care of before going out. She had done the laundry for all she remembered.

She still had to finish the paperwork Leia had asked her for, but that was to be due in two days. She stood up from the fun-chair and walked towards her closet. What could she wear tonight? It wasn't like a date or anything, she just wanted to feel less-well-beat up.

"Alright, how about this" she mumbled to herself. "Yes, acceptable" she replied. She moved to her bathroom, opened her mirror door in front of her. Rey liked to primarily take care of things that were of major importance -"Damn it!" She stormed out grabbing her shoulder bag, wallet and keys -and getting washing supplies was not one of them.

She drove to the massive store downtown to grab herself shampoo and what not.

She carried her items in arms in line for the cashier.

"Rey!" a man called out.

Rey turned to see Poe.

"Ah hey! Poe, what's up"

"Y'know, living the life. shopping for my pups at home"

"That's great! I can't wait to see them again, I bet they are bigger than last time i saw them"

She began to put her things in the black sliding counter.

"Yeah, they are quite large. How are Leia and Hans?"

"They are fine! a bit stressed out with the whole meetings with the Jakku supervisors, they are really trying to accommodate everyone"

-"That will be 21 and dollars and thirty four cents, please"-

"I bet" poe replied jumping slightly on his toes to emphasize.

Rey grabbed her bags.

"Well, I'll see you around!"

"Bye, Rey"

She walked out the sliding doors to her car when she suddenly half tripped making a couple supplies fall out the brown paper bag. she scowled and crouched down to pick up her things when something caught her eye. a black and brown wallet laid at her feet. This was what caused her to trip, and she wasn't quite discouraged now. She hastily got her things in the car and plopped down in the driver's seat. Her fingers scrutinized the leathery wallet.

"huh" she mumbled at the great amount of money. she anxiously looked through some more. "Kylo Ren?" She questioned as she looked at the name on the driver's license, She spectated the picture,"Wonder who this is. could at least smirk a slight"

She made it through the traffic with one hour to spare before her date. Just enough time to get ready.

* * *

Kylo Ren stood before the board, all dressed in ties, almost looked the same. Kylo with rolled up black sleeves from his collared shirt.

"I have called you all here to discuss what I have in mind and I assure upcoming success" He sauntered back and forth trying to find something to do with his hands.

" I think that it would be best if we ruled something bigger than what we have now. Imagine, having the ideal amount of people at our feet. serving us. Bigger armies to conquer all galaxies" He chuckled to himself a little bit. his hands now stationed on his small waist.

" I have perpetually thought about this, and Jakku seems ideal. They have managed to obtain a high-tech society, well rounded even after our last attack a few years back. This will of course, involve our unmasked troopers to become spies by conveying themselves as generous humans, casual affairs. But you won't be alone, I will join the venture and I will keep everyone updated on what they must do"

The confidence in his voice grew louder "Departure to Jakku is set in tomorrow morning.

A sudden cough in the distance resonated.

"Sir, I have a doubt"

Ren raised his eyebrow.

"We will not have to worry about any-how should i put it- sentimental occurrences, right?"

Ren stared blankly, pondering if this was a real question. "That is the most absurd thing i have heard of" He walked away to Phasma.

"Let all stormtroopers know of this"

"Yes, sir"

* * *

The bell of the old cafe shop echoed as Rey opened her way in.

-"Rey" the voice called.

"Oh hi!" she replied with mirth.

-"And I thought i would have to wait another 10 minutes"

"Out of all the luxurious places, you invite me to the most ancient place you could find"

-"makes it the most exclusive, If i say so myself"

They both smiled and tautly hugged each other.

"It is great to see you Rey" They both started to their table

"It's great to see you too, Finn"

Both sat facing each other. The evening setting on their faces.

"I haven't seen you in quite a while" Her tone lowered.

"work has been tough with General Leia and Hans, but we are beginning to come to terms with the Jakku supervisors. Even if it has been a while since evil last attacked, people are still scared and concerned. but we are on the verge of getting things settled"

-"Here is your coffee and Ice tea" the waitress settled the cups on the table.

" look, if you need my assistance, if you need me to head over there, I will"

"No Rey, you worked hard during the first stages already, you deserve rest. Isn't General Leia still sending you paper work to finish?"

"Yes, but is not as heavy as what you are taking care of" she pled

"Don't worry I have been getting enough help" Finn smirked at her. It really was one of the best smiles you saw out there. Honest and calming.

A silence broke in between them.

"Oh-oh actually today I found a wallet on the street"

"Are you sure you didn't steal it?"

She rolled her eyes with a playful expression on her face

"Do you know who's it is?"

"Yeah it's from a guy n-"

Finn's phone begin to vibrate on the table, he looked down.

"It's Hans"

Rey nodded. "Oh...You should leave then it must be something important. Plus is getting dark and I must finish some papers for General Leia"

Finn nodded "Okay, I'll see you soon"

"See you soon, Finn"

he walked out and the ringing of the bell echoed behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Rush**

Leia stayed further north of Jakku, sending papers to her was always a hastle. The minimum time to for them to arrive was at least thirteen hours. Rey had not realised that the papers would take time to arrive so she spent the whole night typing away ideas to enrich Jakku and analyzed what worked or not by explaining the situation down here. She had to keep a look out for the things that were advantageous and what were not. It was a simple job, but also very important.

The sun broke into her room illuminating her face, her fair skin was almost perfect if it wasn't for the dark under eye circles she obtained from staying up so late doing work.

Her eyes shot wide open.

"crap crap crap" she repeated as she sat up. She hurriedly searched for her phone under the bed sheets. "WHERE" her face peeked under the bed, outstretching her arm. she took hold of her phone "9:30am! but I set the alarm!" she squealed. She slipped her jeans and t-shirt on

There was no time for makeup, but definitely time for hair. her three quick buns were perfect.

Rey flew out of the room to the post office, the traffic in the morning was dreadful; her only choice was to speed walk which wasn't that terrible since the post office was not too far away.

* * *

Kylo was an early bird, out of all things, he was an early bird. by 7am he was standing in front of his mirror slicking his dark waves back. by 7:25 He was walking in his closet where one half of it hanged dark button down collar shirts, the other dark vests to fit his figure, at the far end: fitting dress pants and heeled dark dress shoes despite his height. He was a real doll, Kylo. Today he wore his black button down with the dark maroon vest on top and everything else to fit his taste.

His phone vibrated on dark wooden writing desk next to him "Yes?"

"Sir, the first line of troopers are ready to fly out. would you like to leave with them at this point?"

"No, I'll leave in the afternoon when the second line goes out"

"alright"

The plan was not to send all troopers at the same time or else it would be obvious in Jakku. despite its large size, Kylo didn't want to risk it.

He shoved his phone in his pants pocket. The main reason he didn't want to leave was because he couldn't find his wallet. he couldn't get to Jakku without his wallet, his money, credit cards, driver's license. how would he get around without them? His troopers were well prepared, they wouldn't need much since they were going only for a week, a driver's license was not necessary, enough money was given to them, they were fine, but Kylo wasn't, he was the boss for sakes, he needed it. he was the one who was going to do business up in Jakku.

Ren looked around, opened drawers, looked under his meticulous bed. He spent quite sometime looking for it. None. He would have to leave without it and take cabs until he could find car rental shop. It was eight in the morning now. He scampered along the gray and white cold hallways to the troop station. Phasma spoke through the loudspeaker. "first line has been jettisoned, second line at 4:00pm"

Ren walked to Phasma. His posture upright, yet sensual. "Have you by any chance, seen my wallet?" he coughed looking at the troopers.

"No..maybe you left at Jakku? you were having quite the time."

Ren humorlessly twisted his mouth.

"Call me when the second line is about to leave"

"Yes, sir"

* * *

Rey arrived at the post office, sweaty and all.

she loved the fresh air conditioning in the post office, It was much better than her small apartment. She handed the papers to the guy who wasn't bad looking at all. He wore the usual dark blue shirt with the logo printed at one side of his chest.

"In a rush again?"

She widened her eyes "Mhm"

There was a small silence in between. Which was Rey's fault; She could only think about the call finn suddenly received. He arrived to leave so quickly. She only hoped that everything was going well. Being a sort of assistant down here was boring, writing report forms for Leia was very dull. But she didn't hate it, she enjoyed the walks along the sidewalks and long drives, spectating her people she grew up with. She knew Jakku like the back of her hand.

His subtle cough guided her attention back at him.

"Hey uh-Oh! do you want to go out like hang out sometime?" He looked nervous now. his hands shaking as he transferred the address to the white sticky paper.

"Uhh-I don't know… I think? I might be busy" she didn't feel any sudden interest. It would have to take hours to even consider such invitation since they seldom occured, aside from Finn's visits. " it depends on the day...just message me yeah?" They held a sudden staring contest before she began jotting down her phone number on a sticky note. She smiled and handed it to him.

"Yeah so just..let me know" she smirked. and swaggered out the post office.

The sun blazed on her face, it made it glow and her eyes squint. She already missed the air conditioning from the post office, but nothing was better than seeing kids running around and happy couples watching over them. Rey continued her way, she knew all the shortcuts. There was an alley-like shortcut that she prefered because it saved her about a 7 minute walk when she was on a busy schedule. Instead of going around the block she could just cut straight across. Rey made her way in when noise caught her was like small screech She ran towards it, it was only a few feet away. The thing hid behind the bush. She outstretched her arm when a cat launched towards her. Its little paws clawed on her pants "Woah! Easy easy!" She grabbed the kitty with both hands revealing its little tummy. She held it to her face. it was maybe about 3 months old. "you are tiny, what are you doing here alone?" the kitty had big orange spots and big blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **New Contacts**

Kylo slammed the cab door behind him. "it's trash anyways" he mumbled as he walked away from the cab driver's yells. He entered the giant glass-gliding hotel doors. His pale skin was beautiful under the hotel's lighting. It made nice shadows to define his nose and jaw.

"name?" the desk clerk smiled, clad with suit and tie.

"Kylo Ren"

"ID?"

"Damn it. Um I was here a couple days before, my information might still be in the system"

"I'll check, sir" Kylo tapped on the desk and looked around just in case he recognized anyone.

"You're fortunate, sir"

He rolled his eyes and forcely smiled. He was impatient. He grabbed his key and went up the elevator. His plans were very subtle for tonight, nothing grand, but enough to get information out of a bartender. he wanted to be prudent, yet discreet for once.

* * *

She received a text the same day she went to the post office. The small tune of it made her jump. She reached for her purse and digged out for her phone, making the stranger's drivers license to fall out.

###-

"Hey, can we actually go out tonight? I realised that I'm busy the entire week so..."

She stared at the text bubble for a second. She got so distracted by the realization that she still had this man's driver's license that it took her a minute to figure out who her texter was. And when it finally popped up, It was the post office boy, Travis. She didn't have much to do tonight besides the rest of her chores. So, sure.

-"Yeah that sounds great! Where?" She added him as a new contact now.

Travis-

"The new bar downtown. I've been wanting to see how well it turned out"

Travis-

"Tonight at 7:30"

Rey didn't really drink but could take a few sips if necessary.

-"Okay. I'll meet you there"

She had been playing with her new kitty and looking up different types of cat food that she forgot about the world. She didn't even think she liked cats. Rey still had to turn in the driver's license which was now going to be an easier job. She could just give it to Travis to ship it to its owner.

* * *

Kylo threw himself onto his cloud-like hotel bed. He grabbed onto the sheets, faced down scoffing onto them. His head overwhelmed with thoughts, he was too desperate to wait. He wanted power.

He digged for his phone inside his pockets.

No new messages, no phone calls. He flopped into his back and drew his thumb across the screen. There were times he wished he weren't so alone, he didn't know if he had the ability to really trust anyone. Or else, he didn't know if he could be worth being trusted. But these thoughts didn't influence his mind almost ever, in fact, they were simply distraction.

He swiped green on Phasma's contact. he waited for her voice.

"Yes sir?" her voice almost muffled.

"How is everything?"

"Fine. Hux came over to help with some small issues, but nothing to worry about"

"Ah, Hux. Tell him to keep his head up"

"Yes, sir?"

"He knows what I'm talking about"

"Right. Until tomorrow"

"Goodbye"

Okay, so maybe he did have some...friends, but they were not as intimate. The only reason he knew Hux was attracted to Phasma was because he noticed Hux's continuous glares on her whenever she gave orders or whenever she did, well, anything.  
The day went by slowly for Kylo, he wanted to go to the bar immediately. He could of gone earlier, but everyone knows bars get crowded with rich gossiping much later.

* * *

Rey was getting ready by sunset. She wore a bodycon dress, denim jacket, and some comfortable slip-ons. She hoped this was enough for a date. She grabbed her bag And looked at the sleeping kitty on her bed. She thought of taking it, almost. it was tiny it could fit on her purse, so why not? But she shook her head, She could not take it, at least not tonight. She left it sleeping on the bed, it's little purrs disappearing as she got closer and closer to the door and finally shutting it. When she arrived to the bar downtown she saw Travis standing on the entrance, waiting for her. She didn't even realize how long it had taken to get there.  
She got out of her car and sort of waved to Travis, it was almost weird because this was the first time she saw him outside that same old postoffice shirt, although; the boy was sure handsome, sturdy jawline, nice hair and all. He smiled and opened the door for her; the voices and some old tune echoed from the bar.

"You look stunning" he approached.

"As you do" she smirked.

"I found a place for us. I hope no one has taken it" he added

"Well, as long as nobody else has come through that door" They went inside. It was almost dark in there, people walked up for drinks, others flirted. She had not seen this side of Jakku. Maybe she needed to attend more bars after all. "

Here it is. I'll get us drinks"

"Oh get something light for me, please"

The light was dimmed, but it fit the entire place. She looked around and heard people's conversations, she enjoyed it.

* * *

Kylo could of gone out to find a rental car instead of wasting time in bed, but no driver's license was a good excuse for him. He despised cabs, he always found flaws in other people's driving, but still took one to the bar. He was too excited to care this time. He went in and spectated everyone as he made his way straight towards the bartender, struting with such authority that some even glared at him, he cleared his throat and sat in the stool, silent while listened for anything that he could absorb.

"What may I get for you, sir"

"an old fashioned"

"Coming up, sir"

The clanking of glasses was nice to hear with the rushing alcohol sloshing to the bottom of glasses.

"people are sure enjoying themselves tonight" Kylo approached the bar tender.

"Yes indeed! I'm glad, I am glad this new bar looks like it will be a success"

"Oh it is new? That's a big deal. Do you know of other places being built"

"Quite. Jakku is big. Everyone is trying to make a business. I guess i should be a little careful with competition" Kylo nodded. This seemed almost too easy, in fact, he could ask the man about anything. "Competition, that's nothing new. I wonder what other things we could even care to worry about. Jakku is quite peaceful" Ren raised his eyebrow as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"You seem almost new here" the bar tended chuckled.

"Well I have been caught up in so many things, sir"

"We are still a tad afraid, despite all our successes. I guess being busy like you is a good thing. You forget about the past, less worries about what might happen…"

"Ah, right you are. What happened was disgraceful"

"Yes yes. But not to worry! We got general leia and supervisors to check on us! Ah everything is great here indeed and I'm proud how far we've come!"

"Yes, as you were" Kylo stood up and smirked to himself. It was time to meet the rest.

* * *

"Oh god!"Rey made a sour face. "This is still so strong!?"

Travis chuckled. "Yes, I apologize. Would you like some milk instead?" he kept chuckling

Rey laughed and stared at him. Then it snapped. The license, she had to give him the license. "Oh I got something for you"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean is not a present or anything. Is a license I found. I thought you could ship it to its owner?"

"Yes of course"

She looked for it in her purse, but she had an influx of papers in there and the dim light did not help. She grunted slightly "I'll go to the bathroom and look for it there, I have a mess in here"  
"Okay" he smiled. The boy looked head over heels for Rey.

She stood up and shuffled through her papers as she made her way to the restroom. She looked up when all of the sudden a body slammed into hers.  
The drink spurted onto his collared shirt. "DAMN IT!" he yelled as he looked down to the mess on his shirt "WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING ARE YOU INSANE?!"  
Rey looked stunned, and so did the people around them. He looked up and noticed her lady figure. He quickly felt stupid for yelling at her specially infront of Jakku's residents. Rey squinted. He knew his face. He scoffed "...sorry" he mumbled as he encountered her face.

Could it be?

"Kylo Ren?" she wondered. He looked at her with widened eyes and shut lips. The people now turned to their own business as they assumed they knew each other.

"How do you know my name?"

"I found your driver's license" Kylo hesitated to react in great wonder.

"Where is it" he hurriedly asked.

"You're welcome?" she crossed her arms and sniggered.

"Right...th-thank you" Kylo sucked at being polite.

"In my purse, but it is a mess I need light to find it"

"I'll be back" she assured. Rey moved to the restroom. She looked at the mirror almost proud of herself for finding the man, even though he yelled at her like a madman. She scrutinized her bag, once, twice. It must of gotten real deep in that thing. Three times, it wasn't there. She looked at the mirror again feeling dumb now. "Fuck!" she cursed under her breath. She walked out with a faster pace now, that was her signal that she was angry. She passed Kylo "Give me a minute, Kylo"  
She sat in front of Travis again. "I saw what happened, sorry I, should of come to help, but you seemed to know him. I-"

"It's alright" she interrupted. "I forgot the license at home"

"It's fine" they held a pause

"I think is getting late. It's been a great night too. Thank You, Travis"

"No, thank you for accepting Rey"

"We could do this sometime else, if you'd like" Rey recommended.

"Yes! Of course" he happily responded. "You look beautiful, Rey"

"Thank You, Travis" she smiled and made herway to Kylo who took a quick, furstruated shot of whiskey.

"Sorry, I...forgot your license. Um do you have a ride?" she tried to look happy infront of his angry rudied face, maybe that would make him feel better?

He tried to keep his cool. "I'm taking a cab"

"Oh..." she looked around for a second, trying to think of anything that could help.  
"I mean, You could get a ride with me! If you really want your license now we could drive to my place and I could give it to you there"

Kylo looked surprised because she would take a stranger in her car, at the same time he didn't know if that was a good idea. He didn't want to get himself too involved with this person.

"Umm"

"C'mmon is really close by. I don't think it should take anymore than 10 minutes to arrive there. I feel bad for not bringing it anyways so, why not a free ride? I'll drive you back home, too" She really felt bad. She imagined all this time this poor man walked by foot and spent money on cabs.

"I suppose" Kylo agreed

* * *

Notes: I apologize if it has taken sometime to update, I've been nuked with AP exams, finals and stress the past weekdays.

But as always, thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **The Smell of Wine**

The wind had become enraged by the time they were out of the noisy bar. That was a thing about Jakku, the weather became torrid by the summer. Kylo got in the car first, followed by Rey who felt too subdued to mention anything. He was oddly intimidating because it wasn't like he was some built man that could crush you with his thumb-no-he was tall and lanky, but his glare was something that could make anyone shut up.

"How did you find it?" he asked staring in front of him, crossing one of his slim legs on top of the other.

"I was carrying groceries and tripped over your wallet on the way to my car" she clicked her seatbelt on.

"Oh, right...My wallet. " he whispered looking out the window. His reflection seemed so pure like that of a child it was almost as if he seemed to have some good in him.

"Yeah. It is at home. Sorry, I wish I had not forgotten it"

"It's fine" he scoffed.

"Yeah, I mean you could've smirked at tad in your driver's license" she slightly smirked trying not to bring out her jeering side.

"I was having a...rough day" he gestured his left hand up and down.

"Looks like you are having a rough day today also" Rey looked at him trying not to sound too mocking.

"You know to my defense, it was going alright until y-"

"Oh you are blaming me!? I found your wallet. You OWE me" Rey began to get all defensive.

"Alright, coming to conclusion all of the sudden!"

Kylo scoffed and crossed his arms.

The way to her place seemed to last and made every moment too awkward. The only sound to make itself present was the rushing of the wind against the car. The way to her place however was beautiful, the view was open to stars beginning to appear. It was beautiful sight.

"What is your name, even?" he finally asked.

"Rey"

"Rey…" he replied. He had heard that name before, he was sure he had heard that name before. Phasma had mentioned it, but he could never concentrate because Phasma was oddly beautiful he sometimes got lost in her words.

"Are we almost there?" He was trying to remember who Rey was exactly. Jakku and Rey, he knew she had a role in Jakku; she worked with General leia and Solo, but this couldn't be her.

"Yeah, couple blocks"

It got awkwardly quiet.

Rey disliked it and reached to play some music. She started moving her lips along to the lyrics.

He groaned in reply and mumbled

"That's a terrible taste in music"

"Huh?...You've never heard this one before?"

"Why would I?"

It wasn't that he disliked the music, he simply didn't want to get suspicious by getting excited over the idea that this Rey might just be his lucky shot to some type of dictatorship over Jakku.

Although, he didn't really like her taste in music to be honest.

"What's your type? Some obscure punk music?"

"No"

Oh, but It was.

Rey parked in front of her apartment complex.

"Do you want to wait here? You could come up, maybe try to get that sticky stain off your chest?"

"No, I'll stay" He answered without thinking.

She walked out of the car and towards the double doors.

Kylo looked around and thought for a second about the the opportunities he could get by simply investigating her place.

"Alright then!"

"Wait no, I'll follow you" Kylo move out of the car and followed her.

Her place was a warm, the walls were a cream color and papers laid around like an office.

"I'll get in in a minute, would you like anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine"

She went into her room. The wallet was under her kitty who slept in sound peace.

"I'm sorry, baby" she moved him a little bit and her kitty woke up and jumped off her bed.

The cat moved to the living room where Kylo was.

"Oh my gosh!" he turned around and began to creep away from the cat.

"What's wrong?" Rey came out of the room.

"I don't do cats I'm allergic" the kitty started approaching him and wrapped its little tail around Kylo's leg.

"No no...shoosh!"

He covered his mouth with his arm and sneezed.

Rey could of done something, but it was too funny seeing the intimidating man look vulnerable to a little furry creature.

"What are you doing! Just standing there?!"

She rolled her eyes and reached down to get her kitty. "Sorry Sir Kylo, I didn't know you were vulnerable to cats"

"I'm not vulnerable, I'm allergic"

Rey sighed.

"She handed Kylo his wallet"

"Thank You"

"Yeah"

"You can come back if you need anything, you know" Rey offered. He looked like a relatable guy, just a little salty some days.

"Yeah. Is it okay if I obtain your phone number?" he asked.

"Of course" she handed him a piece of paper with her name and number.

"I'll drive you back home then"

"Good"

This had been a good experience for Rey. building relationships with other people didn't happen often. It was usually the hello goodbye kind of idea with Jakku citizens, but never really friends with anyone besides Poe and Finn who she rarely saw.

She grabbed her keys from the counter next to her door and both quietly took the elevator to the bottom floor. She was about three floors from the bottom.

"Nice place" he decided to mention whilst standing behind Rey inside the elevator. He stood behind Rey as if she were his trooper for the moment.

"Really?"

"I mean guess" he looked forward

As they walked out of the elevator to the small waiting room at the bottom, the tv news reporter announced what both had not expected.

"Another mild storm has come down to Jakku. We suggest to head home promptly and stay in doors for safety"

"Oh common! We can still drive through it. I don't see a problem!" Kylo exclaimed

"Jakku sand storms are dangerous. I'd prefer we both stay in doors"

Rey wasn't too pleased with the idea of keeping Kylo with her. She was almost afraid, but she wasn't going to die driving through a sandstorm for him.

Kylo pondered for a second with hands in pockets and head down.

"Fine, fine but as soon as it is over we're leaving"

"Yes, sir" she had it with him and his pestering little attitude.

Both headed back to her room.

"Want anything?"

"No"

She walked over to her kitchen and poured herself a glass of water

"Where is your restroom?"

"Down the hallway to the right"

"Okay"

Kylo took this as an opportunity to scavenge her room and hope that this girl was the jackpot.

Rey's room was just across the restroom, he turned left and opened the door quietly. Her room, like the small living room, was pampered with papers. He approached the desk in front of her bed where the titles on each yellow folder stood out to him.

" _Acquisitions from Jakku"_

To: General Leia Organa.

Address: xxxxx

" _Jakku's growing Establishments-A New Beginning-""_

To: General Leia Organa

Address: xxxxxxx

He began to hear approaching footsteps. He started to stealth out of the room.

"Why were you in there?

"You work for Leia?" he felt a knot in his throat all of the sudden. Maybe he had mentioned that too soon? He internally felt himself facepalming.

"Yes! I do. I look over Jakku. She is my boss next to general Solo"

She didn't mind telling him. If anything she thought it was odd that he didn't know that already when everyone in Jakku had an idea of her.

"Oh well that is quite an honor for you I assume" he tried to sound as amused as possible.

"Yes, it quite is. But i still want to know why you were in my room" she raised her eyebrow.

"I turned the wrong way, I apologize" he sounded so formal.

"I understand. Is not like you have been here before" she replied.

She turned to walk back to her living room.

" Do you live alone?" Rey asked as she sat down on her couch.

"Yes, I do" he stood as he saw her sit.

He didn't want to give out any real facts about him obviously, he could make up the most dramatic story he could right now.

"You live here alone i'm guessing. How is it working for them. Do you like your job?"

Rey looked up at him, with glass still in hand.

"You can sit down" she paused and watched him awkwardly sit down besides her.

"Working where I grew up is a dream come true. The people here are amazing, everyone is doing so well, not because of me and what Leia and Hans approve of, they simply get the idea that Jakku is worth of keeping alive, with great innovations...everyday"

Kylo rolled his eyes, this woman talked like she had just swallowed a love potion.

"That's great" he replied. "I mean really great"

"What do you do?" he asked

"I...well, I like to travel" he felt kind of dumb, but his answer made sense.

"Oh. that's great!"

"Yeah, it's great-um my shirt is still sticky. Do you have towels so i can clean my chest or something"

He tried to avoid his life in the conversation as much as possible.

"Yeah, just a minute"

Rey stood up to bring a couple of small towels. She thought he was kind of odd somehow, but she didn't mind. He seemed nice and interested in whatever she had to say.

Kylo sat there and wiggled his fingers through the buttons of his black shirt. He wanted to be realistic at least. When Rey walked back into the room, Kylo's shirt was open mid torso and he looked quite uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry!" she threw the towels at him and quickly turned around.

He looked at her and sighed.

"No it's fine...sorry"

She turned back to look at him.

"Do you need help?'

"No, I'm fine. You can come sit back" she looked around and sat next to him.

Kylo began wiping the stain off his chest. The smell of wine filled their noses.

They both were startled by the ringing of his phone.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Sir, we have gathered information that leads to the stay of Leia and Solo. We can arrange transportation for tomorrow if you would like to depart to where our troopers think would be safe to stay the night whilst on your way"

"No. I will text you back the details" he hung up.

"It's a friend. Wants to know where I'm staying for the next few weeks"

Rey nodded.

* * *

Notes: Sorry it took so long! I had finals and responsibilities with school. but it is summer now so I have no excuses. Thank you for being so patient, but do acknowledge that I do not have a schedule for each chapter so they will come in at a different time.

Thank you for your support!

Love,  
Jrisa


	5. Chapter 5-New Feelings

**Chapter 5**

 **New Feelings**

He felt the numbness spread through his back first thing in the morning, and although it hurt, there was something bittersweet about the whole thing. Some fruity scent pulled him back into the cold hard ground. He sleepily moaned and with eyes still closed, he deeply inhaled the scent. It reminded him of someone who held him long ago. Soon enough, a puzzle of that memory began to assemble in his head. he began to breath heavier and as the puzzle arranged itself, he began to pant with his head moving around; he was trying to shake the memory off. He didn't want to remember.

"Hm?" she moaned as she felt the tugging of her hair.

Kylo startled, shot his eyes wide open, he squinched and spat the hair away from his face.

"Oh" she lazily mumbled turning to look at him.

He moved away from her and looked down. Rey was fully clothed, but he was missing his shirt.

"Nothing happened" she sat up to assure him.

They had moved the center table, there was playing cards dissipated all around the room.

"You fell asleep after the first game. You have an early bedtime" she miffed. "I just came over, my cat fell asleep on my bed so-"

"What time is it?" he snapped as he looked around.

"Umm...wait, let me find my phone" she lazily stood up only to drag her feet in search for her phone.

Kylo seemed pale and worried. He looked over to the center table to find Rey's phone.

-8:37am-

"Shit...Okay I have to go." he grabbed his shirt and wallet from the couch.

Rey ran out of her room as she heard the squeak of the door knob. "What? So quick? don't you want to eat breakfast?" she inquisitioned.

"Sorry. I must leave now. Thank you for letting me stay in though I guess"

She moved closer towards his tall stature and squinched up at him with both hands on her hips "I guess?"

He looked down at her "yeah…?" he puzzlingly looked at her and trying to process what she wanted, he awkwardly moved his neck forwards then downwards to kiss her forehead.

"I don't need a ride home, someone is picking me up".

"Okay" she replied.

* * *

Kylo moved fast to the last floor. He swiped his phone and waited for Phasma to answer.

"You are up late. I need you back at the hotel, get your things so we can move on forward to the place where the troopers have assigned safe"

"I told you, I have a better plan" he replied.

"Well you need to let me know of it so I can properly let the others know"

'I have found one of Leia's Jakku advisers. She knows exactly what we need to know about Jakku and better yet, knows exactly where Leia stays at and now so do I.

"I see"

"Tell the troopers to stop hunting for the place. You need to find a way to make sure all the them get there discreetly and without any issues. I will send you where her quarters is at. We should be there in a week or less"

"Yes, Sir"

* * *

Phasma faced the mirror helmet-less, making her blonde hair fall past her shoulders. She was skeptical about Kylo's new plan. There were times where she had to mother him because he got too excited about his mischievous ideas.

As she began to fix her hair up she began to ponder why Kylo wanted Jakku so bad when he already controlled so much. I mean, to make the job easier, why not simply kill Solo, Leia, and the jedi and leave the problem to Jakku's residents.

She looked down and grabbed her helmet to put and watched as her reflection changed from human to captain.

As she was walking out of the room the small red head almost ran into her tall figure. Hux wished he could ignore the fact that Phasma, even behind that suit, looked unique and beautiful. He only hoped that she didn't notice his slightly ruddy face everytime he saw her.

Both waved their sudden encounter and continued to move forwards hastily.

"Change of plans. Kylo will be leaving to Leia's quarters sometime this week alone. The troopers will need to move here as well as quickly as possible"

Phasma handed Hux the phone to find Kylo's recent text to Leia's quarters. He looked down and formed a lecherous smirk.

"The boy knows his stuff"

"I'll contact the troopers in a few minutes"

"Will we ever move to Jakku?"

"Once Kylo arrives to the point, then we will"

* * *

She found herself thinking about everything that had taken place. She assumed that both would keep contacting each other because she had given him her number and he knew where she lived and to top it all off had a friendly sleepover.

She wouldn't mind any unusual visits or texts, his personality somehow appealed to her. He was a laid back guy who-Yeah sure he was a bit rude-but so was she, and in a way she found that it was their way of being a little flirtatious. I mean, what the hell was that kiss for anyways?

Her charming little kitty began to intertwine and move around Rey's feet. it's little furry tail flared very cloyingly. The kitten loved her owner, maybe because she let it sleep in her bed for the entire night?

"I still don't know what to name you…" she looked down at it and picked him up.

His cute little orange markings on white fur reminded her of someone Leia had once told her about.

"Beebee-Ate" she stared and smiled at him and the newly named kitten lovingly meowed and purred at her.

* * *

Jakku woke up with freshly brush painted clouds accompanied by the sweet songs sang by birds who woke up couples in early mornings. Kylo swaggered to his hotel. His aura didn't really infiltrate the scenery around him, he didn't have that power here, at least not yet if his plans fell accordingly. but something odd had taken over him. A feeling of uncertainty about his recent encounters influenced anger to flow throughout him. He came here for business, there was no room for juvenile feelings.

But there was something he had to do to make Rey attain full trust with him and a week didn't look too bad for Kylo, his new plan fell on his hand before he even thought of it as a plan, there was nothing to worry about. Friending Rey didn't seem like enough;however, making her fall in love and fool her heart into giving him everything he needed seemed like the perfect plan. He was tall and handsome, he knew it, It wasn't going to be that hard.

Kylo-

"Rey, I apologize for leaving so abruptly. Thank you for letting me stay at your place while chaos roamed outside"

But he had to start now.

Rey-

"I guess everything IS easier to say by text :)"

Kylo-

"Yes I agree, You can't just simply say something in front of someone who makes you quite nervous"

Rey-

"Wow It seems like you got to smell the roses on your way to your place"

Kylo rolled his eyes.

Kylo-

"The smell of roses was what woke me up"

Rey-

"Is that so! Do you still smell like wine?"

Kylo-

"No, I smell like your lavender towels"

Rey-

"Beautiful, then"

Kylo-

"I suppose.

* * *

Rey felt a small internal sting from head to toe. She felt a little attracted to him, It had been a long time since her last relationship. A very very long time, she as an adult had personal needs too, but her work always kept her busy. This however, could be her chance for someone who hopefully will keep her mind away from work.

A new email popped up in her phone screen.

"I need you all up here by Wednesday at 9:00 am, there will be a meeting and all of you must attend. Keep sending your weekly work forward as always"

Sincerely,

Leia Organa

She had sent this to everyone working for her. It didn't seem so urgent as she didn't specify.

Meetings were usually updates, Idea sharing and what not.

A text bubble appeared at the top of her phone.

Kylo-

"Let's go out for breakfast tomorrow morning. I know a great place"

Rey felt odd about him all of the sudden being so friendly. Did he not have many friends around the places he visited? Either way, she wasn't going to let it pass.

Rey-

"Sure why not"

* * *

Kylo almost face palmed. He didn't know a place at all.

Kylo-

"8:00am if that is alright"

Rey-

"8:30"

Kylo-

"Okay"

Kylo received a call from Hux.

"I think she knows" Hux explained with a commanding voice.

"Don't fool around and do your work"

"Sir..."

"If you need advice, you come to the wrong man, but do hide your blushing it's insane"

"Yes, Kylo"

"Do you know any good breakfast place at Jakku?"

"I've never been to Jakku I wouldn't know"

"Well look some up and send them to me"

Kylo hung up.

* * *

Kylo woke up to a million choices for places to eat at Jakku.

He choose the closest one and got ready: button down and pulled back hair with a strand that always seemed to fall to the side of his face. The sleeves of his dress shirt were pulled back and goddamn was Kylo hot.

Kylo-

"I'll be there in 15 minutes"

Kylo drove to her place. He was never late for anything but he already knew that she would make him wait. He stepped out of the car and waited outside instead. however she wasn't late, he was just early.

And it was almost impressive for someone who wasn't a morning person. When Rey stepped out she wore a sundress and hair down, and all of the sudden she was the most beautiful human he had ever encountered.


End file.
